


Finally

by merae2888



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, mildy rough sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Finally.After years of anticipation and disappointment and wishing and wanting, it had finally happened. She and Bellamy had slept together.And it was terrible.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fun Bellarke smut for y'all.

Finally. 

After years of anticipation and disappointment and wishing and wanting, it had finally happened. She and Bellamy had slept together.

And it was terrible. 

When she glanced over at him, he was still breathing heavily, but his face was impassive. She studied him for a long time, waiting for him to voice whatever thought was churning in his brain. She could almost hear his internal debate. At last, he slanted his eyes toward her, and managed to give her the smallest, tightest smile she'd ever seen. 

"Well, that sucked," he said matter-of-factly and she burst out laughing. 

"God, that was the worst sex ever." 

"So awkward," he said through his own chuckle. 

"And quiet." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I always thought you'd be the type of guy to run his mouth while getting fucked."

He snorted. "I usually do." He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd want to be on top."

"I love being on top."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Why didn't you?" 

Bellamy grinned, a little self-conscious, "I was trying to be sweet. Make it special." 

"We're not really sweet people, are we?"

"I think we are. We just have our own kind of sweet." 

"Maybe." Clarke shrugged, and rolled onto her back to try and get away from his gaze but Bellamy just flipped onto his side and propped himself up, so he could study her better. "I thought this part would be easy," she told him. "And admitting that it wasn't the greatest time ever is like admitting that maybe trying to be together like this was a mistake." 

"You and I are not a mistake."

"How can you say that after we just had the worst sex ever?"

He grinned and it was suggestive and hot. "Because we're still here and we're going to try again."

"We are?" 

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' at the same time that he slid his hand up to cup her breast. "And I'm going to say every filthy thing I want and you're going to ride me for as hard and long as you want."

He patted her thigh, as if to say 'giddy-up' and it was really fun for Clarke to watch his eyes go wide when she straddled him. 

"Fuck, your tits are unreal," he said. He reached up to squeeze them and rolled her nipples with his fingers. 

Clarke rubbed her cunt against his hardening cock, slicking him up. "I'm gonna take you so deep." 

"Yea, fuck yea, you are. Get your sweet cunt on me, baby, come on." He crunched up and grasped the back of her neck, caught her mouth in a wonderfully dirty kiss. He pushed his tongue past her lips at the same time she pushed herself down onto his cock. 

"This is so much better," she said. He was deep inside her, stretching her painfully good, bucking his hips up and clenching his fingers into her thighs. She rolled her body, getting comfortable, getting him deeper until he bottomed out inside her. 

"There you go, babe, you take my cock so good. You got it, sweetheart, ride me," Bellamy husked at her and her cunt clenched. She lay forward, biting at his neck and slowing down to a good, tight grind, getting the drag of his huge cock right where she needed it. “Good girl, fuck me, baby. God, that’s good.” 

Bellamy spanked her, lightly at first, just a naughty tap that had her nearly growling so then he did it harder and then harder. “You like that, huh? You like it a little rough?”

She nodded desperately. "Yea, baby." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged, got his mouth and teeth on her neck as he squeezed her ass, helping her rock her hips, fucking deep, their hips knocking together hard enough to bruise. 

When it was simultaneously too much and not enough, when he had to have more, he begged. "Clarke, babe, please, I gotta fuck you, can I fuck you? Huh? You're close. I can tell. Let me get you there. Please."

Clarke slowed her pace even more, making them both sigh. She kissed his mouth and circled her hips, grinning when he groaned into her mouth and bit her lip. "Okay, baby, you can fuck me." 

"Thank you," he replied flatly. 

"But I'm staying on top." 

"Whatever the hell you want." She kissed him once more then sat up, stretching back a little, changing the angle. Bellamy held her in place and got his legs under control, bending his knees and positioning her so that he could fuck up hard, setting a pace that made her tits bounce and had her caught between giggling and gasping. Bellamy rubbed her clit and Clarke reached behind her to grip his thighs. “There we go. You look good, baby, you look so good on my cock.” 

She was teetering on the edge within seconds. 

"Bellamy....fuck, fuck that's good. Oh fuck! Harder."

“Shit.” He pounded into her, knocking the breath out of her. "There you go," he managed between his own pants. He was sweaty and so was she and the noises they were making were obscene. Clarke came with a high-pitched whine that it might've been his name. 

She shivered and went limp against his legs and he snatched her up and rolled her onto her back, held her legs open and thrust into her hard, so, so close. 

"Can I come on your tits?"

"Fuck yea, come on, come on," she said, propping herself up so she could watch as Bellamy pulled out of her and pumped his cock with his hand until he was spurting thick, warm cum onto her breasts. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, which made Bellamy curse furiously and shift up so he could finish jacking off into her mouth. 

“Un-fucking-believable. Look at you, Clarke, all covered in my cum, god you’re fucking perfect.” 

Clarke made a show of licking her lips and swallowing, moaning at the taste of him. 

Bellamy groaned and collapsed on her, making even more of a mess than he already had. “You’re gonna kill me, babe.” 

***

"Any feedback?"

Clarke was all cuddled up next to him, warm and soft against his side. "I hate the beard. It’s scratchy."

“Okay.” Bellamy nodded. "I'll shave in the morning."

“You’d do that for me?”

“Sure,” he said, easy. 

"Any criticism for me?" He shook his head, to which Clarke poked him between the ribs. "This is honesty hour, come on. There's gotta be something." 

He sighed. "I don't love the pet names."

"Really?"

"I like it when you say my name." 

She slid up close, molded herself to his side. "I'll make sure to say it more, then, Bell-a-my," she whispered in his ear, over-enunciating each syllable of his name. 

"You're a dork."

“You love me.” 

He laughed. “Yea. I do.”


End file.
